On Broken Wings
by Mudd26
Summary: I remembered him throughout my trips, he had a lot of interesting things to talk about and to confine in me. We became fast and close friends, but my depression ruined it all.
1. Chapter 1

'Ello people! I am back once again to add a new story. So sorry to those of you who are waiting on others...I'm just having a Writer's Block on those...well this story is one my friend (The Strength In Darkness) role played or wrote whatever. We did this POV like thing one from her Char Seig and one from Yuna. So yeah go read hers for the otherside!

Disclaimer: Seig, Kael and ummm...any other charries not from Final Fantasy are The Strength In Darkness'

* * *

Chapter 1

Spira, the home of the world I live in. Its were all life is held and were all life started. But sadly lives that lived there were lost.

They did horrible things, created the machines, called Machina, and used them to their expense. Because of their evil, because of them…

Sin was born…

Sin. A name feared by all, a monster that cannot be controlled, a monster reborn time and time again. He destroys homes he destroys lives.

He was born to punish us…

And to think all of this could have been prevented. We could have prevented all of these deaths, all of this pain and destruction. But instead, we let ourselves go and we brought this pain upon ourselves, we have no one to blame but us. Its our fault our loved ones are gone, our fault our homes are gone.

Ours…

The pain was so great that summoners were called. Summoners make the call upon the Fayths for great aeons that help us in battle against Sin.

Only a few are chosen.

My father before me was a revered man. One of the greatest summoners there was. And I wanted to carry on the name.

The Fayths accepted me and I became a summoner, soon I began my journey.

"A Summoner's Journey" it is called, were we go from one temple to the next, gaining aeons…until the final one…

I started my journey what seemed not so long ago, or so it seems like a blur to me…but then again sometimes time passed me so slow…

There are memories of my journeys I wish to forget, but others I have locked away in my mind forever.

And as a summoner I had guardians, but unlike other summoners my guardians were also my close friends.

Lulu, the dark magician who seemed to know everything about anything. She cared for me like an older sister would a younger sibling.

Wakka, the captain of the Besaid Aurochs blitzball team, was also secretively in love with Lulu. Like Lulu, Wakka is like an older sibling to me.

Kimahri, the overprotective Ronso, who has been protecting me since I was born. He never lets me out of his sight.

Rikku, my spunky Al Bhed cousin who is an excellent thief. She always tries to keep the group upbeat and happy.

Auron, one of the most loyal, yet, mysterious guardians. I greatly respect him, since he was my father's guardian before he was mine.

Then lastly, to me then, was Tidus. He came to us from the ocean, with no idea where he was from, just where he had been. He had wild stories about Zanarkand, but each one he told I believed him, everything he said I believed him.

Because…I had loved him…

I wont deny it any longer, yes I had loved Tidus, yes he did disappear without a trace, and yes I was heart broken.

But I moved on.

Like every other person I learned to get over my pain and to carry out my life once again. I know most of you think me cruel but to tell you it took me a couple years and a good friend's counseling to get me to finally continue on.

He had been a large part of my life then, but some things pass away to make way for better things.

And with this I will start my story…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was nervous, I expect most people to be if they were about to sing live in front of a billion people.

My journey was over, Tidus had disappeared, my life felt so empty and so alone without him…but oddly enough I was pulled from that depression and started to sing.

All because of some memories of a blond boy…

But not the one you're thinking about.

I returned to Besaid, heartbroken, torn, bleeding, you know. I had been hurt so much so that I didn't talk to a soul.

Not even my very good friend, Seig Xavier.

I remembered him through out my trips, he had a lot of interesting things to talk about and to confine in me. We became fast and close friends.

But my depression ruined it all.

I was in so deep I didn't even talk to him, the one person I knew that could have helped me through it all, the one person I had befriended…I was his only friend.

And because of my silence he left.

As did part of me.

Now I was even more alone. My closest friends was gone, my lover gone, everyone…gone…what was I to do now? I was a summoner, my life was to fight sin and die, but I hadn't died. No, instead I was very much alive.

I had nothing…

Till my cousin hinted at me singing.

She said Lenne use to sing in her spare time. She also said I had the songstress sphere from Lenne, so I might as well use it for something other than battle.

So I took up singing lessons.

And now here I was, getting ready for the big show, wondering whatever happened to Seig Xavier, whatever happened to my good friend. Wondering if I would mess things up or if I would come out, once again, a star.

I never expected what was going to happen on stage…

I entered like usual, started my song, all was going fine…

Till he came…

I heard gasps spread across the crowd and I panicked, did I do something wrong? Then out of the corner of my eye I saw someone on stage, but when I turned my head I was being tackled.

Not till I got over my dizziness did I see who it was…Seig!

I started at him both confused and very so glad, but what was the oddest part was there was blood…he had been shot! He had saved me from being shot!

I stared at him with horror struck eyes…his life could've been lost because of me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Help him!" I cried. "Please someone!"

I had been able to roll Seig off of me, but now I was frantically calling out to the people who were now running around in panic.

Someone had a gun…and were bent on death…

Rikku came running out, her daggers drawn "Yuna we have to get you out of here!" my cousin said.

"No!" I cried "We have to help him!"

"We don't have time." Paine said.

That's another thing I forgot to add, along with singing I joined up with my cousin and a few of her friends and became a sphere hunter.

Spheres are like videos of things that had happened in the past, Sphere hunters have been able to find lots of things out about the past of Spira, like what really caused Sin to be born…

Paine joined awhile after me, no one is quiet sure where she came from. She doesn't speak much but is overly protective.

"Lets take him to the airship!" I said.

"Fine!" Paine sighed as she and Rikku hurried to pick up Seig's limp frame.

We rushed through people as fast as we could, to protect me and to save Seig's life. He had lost a lot of blood and I prayed that he might live.

I really needed a friend…

We finally got him onto the airship and into the infirmary, we hooked him up to machines while Rikku and Paine worked their magic on him.

I stood stroking the hair out of his face murmuring to him. Telling him that he would be okay…he had too…

Finally after awhile Rikku said he had stabilized and they left to get something to eat. I stayed be hind, to scared something might happen to him while I was gone, and I wasn't willing to take the risk.

So there I stayed by his side, whispering to him, begging him to awaken….but my hope was slowly giving up…

My friend…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Friend. That is what I had been considering since the first time I had met him, I never saw guys as potential dates. I would never allow myself that luxury because I knew I would die at the end and end up leaving them heartbroken.

"Yuna.." he whispered, his voice hoarse and weak, "..I love you.."

I sat there stunned, slowly I drew my hand back and stood staring down at his closed eyes.  
He surly didn't mean it did he? I mean he couldn't be awake he must be dreaming or something…

But I knew even if he was saying that in his dreams that I would be coming from the heart, that what he said must be true…he loved me.

I just stood there staring down at him, I couldn't believe my ears nor could I say anything. I felt as if though my mouth had been glued shut and my thought had jumped out of my mind.

"I-uh-" stammered my words and thoughts tripping over themselves.

"Are you awake?" I finally asked, trying to stay on a safe road.

I didn't want to hurt him, but my feelings weren't the same, I didn't love him I didn't love anyone.

At least that's what I thought.

"Yes…" he said "I'm perfectly awake."

That's when he opened his eyes…I found myself staring back into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Sure I had talk to him millions of times before but this time it was different…something drew me to his eyes…

It was probably the pain that shone there.

And it was my fault.

I let my eyes fall to my feet so he wouldn't see my regret, I didn't know what to say in the matter I was still a bit too shocked.

"Thank you…" I whispered, "For saving me…I owe you my life."

And I felt I did, he had saved me from a bullet to take it himself, he could have died in my place. He also had been my friend. He had been the one there for me, warning me against Sin, warning me against the danger. I had appreciated it all, he was really the only one who had cared enough…

Other than Tidus…

But I didn't care about him anymore, Tidus was of the past he had left, hurt me, then put out of my mind…and that's all he really was…a part of my mind…

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Seig asked quietly, "Besides, that's my job…"

I smiled at him and nodded.

"So…how've you been?" he asked quietly.

I wasn't exactly sure how to answer that one, should I tell him everything? Everything that had happened? That when Tidus had finally died it was him that filled my dreams at night? I never knew what it meant but I always woke up wishing to see him again.

"Alright…" I said quietly "You shouldn't have left Besaid though." I said slowly trying to pick out the right words. "I really missed talking with you, and I'm sorry for not talking to you right when I got there…"

I stopped myself there before I could start babbling and confusing him. It hadn't come out how I wanted It to but there was no turning back. I wanted to beg for his forgiveness, tell him I'm sorry for how inconsiderate I had been, how selfish I was, wanted to tell him about how much I had really missed him…

But I couldn't form it into words, because in my mind it was still so confusing.

"I was being stupid.." he said, "It was stupid of me to leave just because you didn't talk to me..I understand that now.." He fell silent for a moment, before adding, "I should be the one who's saying sorry."

I shook my head smiling slightly "How about were both sorry and just go on with it then?" I asked.

I hesitantly pulled up a chair, thoughts of what he had said before still lingered but I wouldn't put them between out friendship…never.

"How is your arm?" I asked trying to keep my mind on other things.

To keep my mind from repeating itself…like about how nice his eyes were…

Suddenly it looked like Seig had hit a brick wall "Arcia…" he whispered.

I blinked a bit "Are you alright?" I asked leaning in closer to catch his gaze again, "You look like someone hit you with something."

I wondered who he was speaking about and how they could cause such emotion and such a look on his face.

"Sorry…I just didn't think she was so stupid…" he said, "Arcia's the girl who tried to shoot you.."

I sat back and thought about this for a bit "Is she a friend?' I asked.

So we know who it was, and by the looks of his face he seemed disgusted about it. I wondered who this girl was, and I was wondering also why she was trying to shoot me…

But then again I was a summoner; I'm use to people shooting at me daily. Well I guess my life was a bit harder, you didn't have New Yevon on your backs or Guado or anything else really…

He shook his head.

"Not really." He said, "I just work with her, but she has a major crush on me.."

A sudden rush of questions hit me, as did a few emotions. I felt my face screw up a bit, but I quickly blinked it away.

What had that been?

I sat there a bit wondering but I finally managed to answer him. "Why do you think she was shooting at me?" I had a guess…it was probably the same thing I had felt right then.

Jealousy.

"Well, either she was jealous, or she really doesn't like you.." He said, "Honestly, I think she's jealous…"

"Yeah that's what I was thinking." I said without meaning too. I paused and started down at my shoes again.

Why had I felt that when he had said the girl had crush on him? Why was I acting so funny around him? Was it because of what he said or was it…

I stopped myself fro possibly thinking I could be growing closer to him, like his words had somehow open a secret inside of me…

Couldn't be true…

Could it?

"You alright?" He asked, softly reaching out and using a finger to lift my chin so that I met his gaze again.

His touch made my stomach clench, but not in the sickening way, no, this was more of a nice feeling.

I felt my cheeks starting to warm a bit and I fought to keep them looking normal "Yeah." I said slightly breathless "Just thinking you know?"

I gave him a small wobbly smile.

Once again I was staring at his eyes.

God I loved his eyes…and this time I found I couldn't tear my gaze from his.

He pulled his hand away and suddenly cold air rushed to the spot.

It felt so cold, so desolate like someone had puffed out the last candle in a dark musty room. I continued to stare at him though, just admiring his eyes.

I decided to get bold, "I really like your eyes…" I said.

Heat rose into my cheeks quickly and for a second I felt it wrong to have said that, but it was quickly replaced by a smile and a warm feeling.

No that had felt good to say…

"I like yours too.." he replied, "They're the most beautiful things I've seen in a long time.."

This made me blush further, my hand went to my cheek and I felt they were flaming.

"Thank you." I said very self consciously, but I couldn't help the smile that tugged on my lips.

I tried reverting my eyes somewhere else, to try and break off some of the embarrassment.  
But I found that I couldn't. So I sat there smiling back at him, practically staring at him, and suddenly chuckled.

I felt as if I were a little girl again, like I was 12 or something and I had a crush on another little boy, blushing a lot saying little things that meant a lot to us but would seem funny to others.

How odd this emotion was.

I watched as he leaned in towards me, watched as his eyes closed slowly. My whole body, soul, and mind knew what was happening.

And yet I did not pull away.

I started at him transfixed and confused, our lips were barley skimming each other and yet it sent such an electric current through me-

"Hey you guys!"

I jumped up and whirled around, my cheeks were on fire and my eyes wide. Rikku stood at the door with a eye brow raised and Paine a smirk on her face.

This only made me to smile nervously ,and if it were possible, blush more.

"So how are you two?" Rikku asked more slowly walking slowly into the room "Was there-"

"Where fine, everything's fine!" I said my voice a bit squeaky with embarrassment.

Rikku giggled "Alright well let me tell you then!" she exclaimed.

As she dived into her story I was slightly relived, the girl would forget about it and continue on, only to bring it up if something like this ever happened again…

If it ever happened again…I wondered if it was so, and part of me hoped.

"Yunie? YUNIE!" Rikku exclaimed "Have you been listening to me at all?" she asked.

"Huh?" I exclaimed snapping out of my thoughts.

"We need to leave, we've been called away from Luca." Rikku said. "Someone found a sphere!"

I looked back over at Seig then at Rikku and Paine "What about Seig?" she asked.

"He can stay with us." Paine said "If he wants to." She said leaning in the doorway.

I looked over at him "well?" she asked.

"Of course." He said, "I probably don't have a job anymore anyway."

I smiled at him and nodded "well welcome to the team I guess…" I said shrugging slightly.

I don't know why but it was refreshing to know he was staying, that's my friend would be with me for awhile.

"Yeah you can hunt spheres with us!" Rikku exclaimed jumping up then doing a little dance "Have you ever hunted spheres?" she asked.

I smiled at my cousins enthusiasm, she always seemed to beadle to spread it to everyone. 

I've noticed Paine smiled every once in awhile because of Rikku.

"Nope, never in my life." I said, looking Rikku over a moment, "Hey, aren't you Cid's girl?"

I watched as Rikku's smile fell way and her enthusiasm died, she managed a small smile and placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah, took you awhile." She said.

I knew Rikku and her father were at ends for destroying Home, no one knew how it happened it had been kept a secrete…but we knew and Cid did also…

"Yeah well haven't seen him in awhile." Rikku said shrugging "Not sure where he is, can't say I care though."

I noticed an edge to her voice and sighed, she would probably never forgive her father for what he had done…

"What did he do that was so bad?" He asked.

I mentally flinched at that 'Oh what you don't know Seig…' I thought.

Rikku shook her head and I noticed her smile was fake "Oh no nothing drastic really, just family problems you know?" she said in her perky tone.

"You guys ready?" Paine asked changing the subject "Is there anything you need from Luca Seig?" she asked "Before we leave?"

"Yeah, I gotta pick up some things from my house." He said, "Like normal, unbloody clothes. And I gotta quit my job, if I'm not already fired."

Paine nodded "Well if your well enough we could help you to your house then to were you work."

Rikku nodded furiously "yeah Yunie could probably help you with that!"

I blushed at the look Rikku gave me, she wasn't usually like that but I just looked away and nodded "I'll help if I can." I said.

"I'll be alright, I think." He said, sitting up and slowly getting out of bed.

"I survived Home, I think I can survive a little bullet wound."

I mentally flinched again, did he always have to say something about Home?

"Yeah I bet." Rikku said chuckling nervously.

"Off with you." Paine said straightening and moving from the doorway "We wont leave you behind but we wont wait forever."

"It's my arm that's hurt, not my legs." He said, "I can move just fine." He headed for the doorway.

We all watched him go, and I dreaded being alone with my friends.

Once he was gone they turned to me "What was going on in here." Paine asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah Yunie what the heck was that all about?" Rikku asked a large smile on her face "I mean we walk in and you two look like a bunch of scared chocobos!"

I felt slightly relived 'So they don't know what happened…' I thought.

When I didn't answer Paine nodded towards the door "Come on we'll talk later." She said leaving.

Rikku eyed me before following after Paine, I gave a relived sigh.

'By then I'll be able to come up with an excuse.' I thought.

So out we went to follow Seig.

We were following behind him when someone suddenly bumped into him.

"Sorry kiddo, didn't mean to hit ya there." The boy said.

Seig's face was that of shock so I stepped forward "Seig are you alright?" I asked also towards his arm that the kid had hit.

What was it about this kid?

"Kael.." was all he whispered.


End file.
